Let Her Go
by Addison Griffin
Summary: 3 years and now one mistake could've ruined everything. 5 years and it might be over for good.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c99294e4f5df91b11da20bfc6d8903aa""I hate what you did." Beca said, trying to keep her emotions in check./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d82f5d06c490b96e03c8e641cbe829a""I know I shouldn't have done it-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d82fd32aba9b84ef282c19d4821804""I trusted you, I let you break through the walls that I had built so high. You knew this happened to me last time. You knew this was why I didn't want to give you everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a87212352925656fa197bb96037fb044""Beca, I'm sorry-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71382e92c4c47033b7ec3b2d8b493aaf""No, Chloe. Don't- just don't." Beca said quietly, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek as she glanced over at Chloe's watery blue eyes. She wasn't going back that easily this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82319b76a1e46c8f230e5c4f1ddc95e7""Beca, please. It was a mistake, I was drunk and he was there. I didn't mean for it to happen. I love you, Beca. Only you." Chloe said, desperately. Stepping towards the small brunette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ad03347b20d275e2527da42c636fdcf""No, Chloe." Beca stepped back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10069d390c127bf9e855be70e04a6c83""Please, babe-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe03153bb8059886e0cc2da9d4f92ba""No, Chloe, just don't." Beca mumbled and then words started flying out of her mouth, " I don't hate what you did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9ad7dc5cc943111a7f074409162bac5"Chloe felt a spark of hope at those words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61cb4e794b257e23a5d1b292de694272""I hate em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /emfor what you did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa65c22ec40755c7f6a8801f250b320f"Chloe was shocked as she stood there speechless. Choking back tears as Beca, the love of her life turned her back on her, running out of the apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bc5496e32ea1102a223cb32d72ec3e8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meanwhile.../em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1dc1bc9a15d24634076dd5f9e07b98""I think we need a break." Stacie said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec9e48e2ad7041601d500b65c2e1478c""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b00ff01407b4f364ae1da75067d5a500""Aubrey, you know exactly what I mean." Stacie said, fidgeting with the ring on her finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ca734a16168db7c6e314d2243d1c9de""Do you want us to break up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5e0e5b3f0baaf0db7b9f3a859f49eec""That's not what I'm saying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44b13d5b298b2c0a4520d90b58129524""Oh, really? Because that's what it sounds like." Aubrey said, getting slightly irritated with the brunette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="827243d3583d9f150f9a8c977898eb36""You never listen to me. That's why we're in this situation."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730203e650a8c0314d096aa896126bc0""What are you talking about? Of course I listen to yo-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2367ea76bc0f45c862ced262491c75f2""No, you just take what I say and change it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bfba422b70ae3fddfc9c2d04b80feaf""Fine, but you never let me talk, it's always you! Never me, it's always Stacie this, Stacie that and it's so annoying." Aubrey screamed, enraged with Stacie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0a7dab453395384e76d121ce4b20af""Oh, so this is my fault, Ms. Perfect?" Stacie snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f9aa443cbb30aa04b7ed80bd191e1f6""Yes! You're too self centered and-" Aubrey stopped when she saw Stacie slipping the engagement ring off of her finger. "What are you doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb8d409eda9d33fb0cfac149fee1fac3""What I should have done a long time ago." She said, placing the ring in Aubrey's hand. "I'm leaving."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ababb0c1988c8142251162d3dade48e3""Good, now I don't have to!" Aubrey screamed, angrily. She didn't mean for that to slip out, and now there was no going back. Aubrey noticed the hurt look on Stacie's face and instantly regretted saying it, "Babe, I'm sorry, please. I didn't mean it. Don't-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0681acf56410c39cff2488de01ec0bb7"Stacie grabbed her purse and her keys before rushing out of the door. Aubrey leaned on the counter with her face in her hands, "What did I do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a92335ef24719a4f1385774c3ad88fb""Bree? What are you doing here? Alone. Don't you have a fiancee to entertain?" Chloe asked as she approached her blonde best friend at the bar. She noticed Aubrey's teary eyes as she sat down, "Bree, what happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f47b4e38f4139f9bb3b515062a520ed""Nothing." Aubrey put her hand over the ring in front of her. Chloe took Aubrey's hand and gave it a squeeze, "We got in a fight and then I said something I shouldn't have and now she's gone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8fde35133bb8b05c1e960b8fd1198a8""Aubrey." Chloe sighed, "What did you do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e43eec0e73215e04df45e3942bd2a799""So we were fighting, she told me I never listen to her then I told her she was self centered." Aubrey stopped, looking over to Chloe, awaiting her reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="177e02969de09db10c96dafdae6eef90""There's more, isn't there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="796574a1142a58ff91f3a8ca31558dfb""When she told me she was leaving, I basically told her I was glad she was leaving so I didn't have to." Aubrey said into her hands, brushing away the tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="950b70bdacb35ebc0da3aac8cbe47a18""Stop, let go." Beca whined to Stacie as she attempted to take the beer from Beca's hand and stop her before she could get to the bar. Beca was beyond drunk and the taller brunette was trying to drag her away from the party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7442b4642ca902bcbd22dbb75099bf54"They both made eye contact with the redhead and the blonde at the bar, Beca nearly dropped the beer in her hand, breaking eye contact with the redhead and walking off with Stacie behind her. The small brunette blinked back the tears as she gulped down the rest of the beer and allowed Stacie to pull her to the parking lot. Stacie took her hand and pulled her towards the car, "Come on. I know where we can go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a6a795a6e00cb8da1a9e9f816853a93"20 minutes later the two found themselves at Jessica and Luke's house. Jessica was always the person that everyone counted on when they were having problems or just needed to get away. Her and Luke had met just after graduation at one of Beca's record label parties and they had been inseparable ever since, and they had been married 6 months ago on the coast in Florida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54753bb62ec1ef78c6b1264129cbe745""You two can stay here for as long as you need. Luke won't mind, I'm sure." Jessica told the two girls as they sipped on wine in the living room, "I'll even go to your apartments and get your stuff if you need me to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32fbbbc49a17efb8c2a6af656dc30015""Thanks, Jess, but I think I'll go over tomorrow while Chloe's at the school." Beca said, sipping from her wine and smiling at Jessica. Stacie on the other hand was glad to have someone to run to her apartment, Aubrey was back from the retreat for the next two months and she didn't want to risk running into her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11f92fabb81b15e5feda9633f3e4fdea"Jessica decided to change the subject, "Did you guys here about Ashley?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95981a1ec13d5d4b75a9d3e08e03850d"Both girls instantly lit up, "No, what happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="978b55ad55070a5442fe7fdcbcdb47ab""Well, she called me this morning and told me she needs to go wedding dress shopping and she wanted me to be her maid of honor and-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6029ad5dc5572ede82fd552b9a404a9b""So you're saying her and Unicycle are finally engaged?" Stacie squealed, clapping her hands together, nearly spilling wine all over Jessica's white couch. "Its only been what? 7 years?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54158b8b14a918b489459beefa8b3f6d""Yep and she wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to be bridesmaids."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3df36269f0cf2f9e68a17fb3adfbfdd2"Beca and Stacie squealed excitedly before agreeing to be bridesmaids, "Wait, who are all of the bridesmaids?" Stacie asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0bb57f9c004e655ee7cccd251fa1a31""Just us and Emily." Jessica said, "Ashley said she always wanted you guys to be her bridesmaids and when she gets back from Italy tomorrow we can talk with her and explain the situation. She's Ashley,my best friend, so I know she'll understand."/p 


End file.
